


Denied

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written well ahead of Half-Blood Prince,  takes place at the end of year six.  Was going to be part of a larger project that got nixed when I went down the rabbit hole that was SGA.</p></blockquote>





	Denied

~*~

His father's response finally arrived five days after Blaise owled him for permission to spend the holiday with Draco. The envelope had arrived during lunch, and Blaise had tucked it into his robes for reading later. The delay in response would have meant any number of things. While answers to questions and requests usually were answered the next day, that wasn't always the case. Five days didn't automatically mean a denial. Still, Blaise didn't want to take the chance on disappointment in the middle of the day; he still had double Arithmancy to get through.

He waited until Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were off at Quidditch practice. Nott was still in the dorm, but he was easily removed with the very real threat of a very nasty hex. Blaise sat at his desk and carefully opened the envelope (While parchment-like in appearance, it was obviously Muggle stationery - another reason to wait until he was alone to read. While his Housemates knew better than to ridicule him, Blaise preferred to keep his father's eccentricities to himself).

> __
> 
> _Son,_
> 
> _I am afraid I am going to have to deny your request to spend the school holiday with your classmate. Instead, you will be accompanying me on a business trip. I believe this excursion will be particularly educational, hence my desire for you to join me._
> 
> _I will be picking you up at the station, and we shall go directly from there to the airport. Be sure to pack warm clothing, as we will be traveling to Australia. Do not bother to pack robes, as we will be dealing with Muggles only._
> 
> _I am looking forward to this opportunity for the both of us._
> 
> _CZ_
> 
> __

Blaise sat stunned for several long minutes. He could not believe he had been refused. His father didn't always give him what he wanted, but there was usually a good reason. This denial made no sense.

He knew there was no point in appealing the decision. While that did work occasionally, his father's opening with "Son" told Blaise it would be pointless to argue, that this fell under the heading of "family duty". Family came first. Period.

Resigned, he picked up the letter and began to tear it into precise centimeter wide strips. The activity should have been soothing, but every so often, he would catch bits of words...deny...educational...opportunity...fucking Australia. He started grinding his teeth as his calm dissipated into frustrated anger.

Once the letter was completely shredded, Blaise began tearing each piece into even centimeter bits. Eventually he was faced with nothing more than a pile of confetti. He stood up abruptly, pulling out his wand and aiming it at the paper. "Incendio," he whispered, and the pile burst into flame just as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room.

Crabbe and Goyle stopped in their tracks when they saw the ball of fire. As one they looked at Blaise, looked back at the flames, then turned and left the room.

Draco stood to the side of the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced from Blaise to the now-dwindling fire and back. There was nothing to be done for Blaise's tempers but ride them out. He raised an eyebrow and drawled, "I take it your father said no."

Blaise still stood with his wand pointed at the lingering embers, not acknowledging the other boy. Draco crossed the room and gestured at the remains of Blaise's letter. "Rather over-the-top, even for you. And that's saying something."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Blaise snapped, pocketing his wand while examining the pile of ash on his desk. He watched Draco out of the corner of his eye, not surprised when he didn't respond to the dismissal.

"Go. Away. Draco." Blaise ground out.

"So you can have your temper tantrum in private? So I can come back to find the room in pieces? Sod off yourself, Blaise. Your dramatics are getting boring," Draco said as he walked to his bed and flopped down, kicking his shoes off over the edge.

"Boring?" Blaise asked, stalking over to Draco's bed.

Draco stretched and faked a yawn. "Dreadfully so, I'm afraid."

"Boring?" Blaise leaned over Draco, his face hovering inches away. He was seething, hands clenched into fists.

Draco did not flinch. He looked straight into Blaise's eyes and replied, "*Predictable*. You don't get your way. You have a tantrum. Stuff gets wrecked. You fix it. And so it goes." Draco paused as he reached up and tucked his hands under his head, bringing his face even closer to Blaise's. "Let me guess. You scared Nott out of the room with a hex threat, right?"

The smug grin Draco wore pushed Blaise over the edge. He shoved Draco onto his stomach as he climbed up on the mattress. Draco didn't resist as his hands were grabbed and held secure over his head, instead he relaxed; he knew what was coming next.

Blaise used his free hand to push up Draco's robe, revealing a bare arse. He shook his head and snorted while unfastening his trousers. "Talk about predictable," he muttered while slowly stroking himself. He had been hard since setting the letter on fire, his own temper being a potent aphrodisiac.

"Let me tell you about predictability, Malfoy," Blaise said as he straddled Draco's hips and let go of his hands. He rocked forward, nestling his cock between the other boy's arsecheeks before slowly drawing back. "I predict that neither you nor I will be in the slightest bit injured if I just stick this right on in without any preliminaries."

Draco buried his face in the pillow and grabbed the headboard with both hands. Blaise leaned forward, resting on his elbows and settling his weight over Draco's back. "You cry 'boring' even when that gets you what you want," Blaise whispered before flicking his tongue along Draco's neck.

Draco turned his head and growled, "Just do it already!"

"I thought so," Blaise said as he levered himself back up on his knees. He held Draco's hips steady with one hand as he guided his cock to the slick opening he knew was waiting for him. He shoved hard, seating himself balls deep in one go. He didn't pause before pulling back and thrusting fiercely again.

"Fuck," Draco moaned when Blaise didn't let up the pace. The strokes continued hard and fast, hesitating only when Blaise reached under Draco to take hold of the other boy's cock.

"I'm not boring you, am I, Malfoy?" Blaise asked, giving Draco's cock a vicious stroke. Ragged panting was the only response, and Blaise repeated the action once more. Draco turned his head and cried out into the pillow as he came, hands clenching the headboard, his hips jerking into Blaise's hand and back onto his cock, trying to prolong the sensation.

When Draco's body went limp, Blaise paused in his thrusting to pull his hand out from underneath and wipe it off down Draco's back. "I'll take that as a no." His point made, he started up again, slamming in, balls slapping before pulling nearly all the way out and driving back in again.

Blaise's orgasm nearly took him by surprise after only a few strokes. He gasped and held on tightly to Draco's hips as he rode it out. Drained, he collapsed onto Draco's back, heedless of the come he had spread there.

At this point he usually got out of Draco's bed, but Blaise just couldn't be bothered this time. He was worn out, too tired to resist when Draco pushed up and rolled the two of them over onto their sides.

In the end it *was* predictable, Blaise reflected as he slowly calmed his breathing... He got mad. Draco goaded. He became aroused. Draco was prepared. They fucked. On a regular basis.

Inevitable, it seemed. Perhaps a small change would be beneficial, Blaise thought. Telling Draco specifically what was wrong would be a good start, he decided.

"I am to accompany my father on a business trip. It will be ... 'educational' he says. Somehow I doubt it will be as useful as the summer term at Durmstrang." Blaise made a complicated gesture with his hands while muttering an incantation. The ashes and scorch marks on the desk disappeared.

"At least you got to go to Durmstrang, even if only for a short term." Draco sighed, his envy obvious.

"That's hardly the point. I didn't have a choice. I never do." Blaise spoke quietly, facing away but still staying in Draco's bed.

Draco curled around him and whispered in his ear. "I know. Neither do I. Go to sleep, Blaise."

Blaise did. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Written well ahead of Half-Blood Prince, takes place at the end of year six. Was going to be part of a larger project that got nixed when I went down the rabbit hole that was SGA.


End file.
